1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lid for a drink bottle, and more particularly to a drink bottle lid having a drinking nozzle that is selectively resealable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beverage bottles are in some instances provided with a bottle lid having a drinking nozzle from which a user may drink without removing the lid from the bottle. One type of beverage bottle lid commonly used on sports bottles, such as bicycle water bottles, bottled water bottles, and other beverage bottles has a push/pull valve to open and close the fluid flow. The user must grasp the valve to pull it open and then that very valve is placed into the user's mouth for drinking. It is common to use this type of bottle when away from water sources so that the user has no opportunity to wash the user's hands before grasping the valve. Where the user's hands are soiled, such as with bicycle grease or dirt, the valve becomes soiled before being placed in the user's mouth. If the water bottle is being used during exercise in a gym, for instance, the user's hands are handling equipment used by a number of people and then contacting the drink nozzle to open and close the valve.
A sports beverage bottle that features a drinking nozzle with a valve that is opened and closed by rotating a control member is the Camelbak Jet Valve (a trademark of Camelbak). An inner cylinder having side openings is rotated in a cooperating outer cylinder of the lid that also has side openings to bring the openings into or out of registration so as to open or close the fluid valve. Rotation of the inner cylinder is accomplished by rotating two wing elements that extend from the base of the nozzle.
Other beverage bottles have removable lids that require the lid be removed to drink from the bottle, resulting in the lid becoming misplaced or lost during use.